psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!
THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 14, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse trying to talk to Tom to get a ride to pick up his fanmail, but he doesn't reply. Jesse leaves the door and notices Tom's car keys, taking them and leaving the house, intending to steal Tom's car to get the mail. The video then cuts to Jesse in the RV after finishing fan mail and heads towards the house to get some food. Jesse enters the house and plays with Garfuncle. Uncle Larry is noticeably unenthused about Jesse being in his house. Jesse heads over to the kitchen and takes some food out of the fridge while Uncle Larry is audibly annoyed in the background. Uncle Larry comes to the kitchen and says they need to talk. Uncle Larry says Theresa is okay with Jeffrey Jr.'s t-shirt idea, which annoyed Jesse, who says it's his business. Uncle Larry counters this by saying that he is actually a customer of his and Theresa's business. Jesse continuously interrupts by asking where silverware is. Uncle Larry finally tells Jesse that Jeffrey Sr. doesn't want Jesse at the Abraham Household. Uncle Larry says he wants Jesse to look for another place to stay because the day prior, he got Tom involved by taking him to prank Jeffrey Jr., bringing Tom into the drama he didn't have anything to do with. Uncle Larry says Jesse has to leave for the sake of the whole family. Uncle Larry follows Jesse into the RV and questions the fanmail trash over the floor. Jesse says he can't clean it up because of his spleen, to which Uncle Larry is starting to see as a constant excuse to do nothing. Uncle Larry reveals that he can't trust Jesse because he lied to Tom. Jesse packs his bag and leaves the RV and tells Uncle Larry that he is becoming his dad, while Uncle Larry tries to get Jesse to stop and listen to his suggestion to defuse the situation. As Jesse gets to the end of the driveway, he throws the RV keys back and takes one final look at Uncle Larry before leaving, telling him to drink some more Corona. Jesse walks along the road for a while, deciding to take the risk by going back to his house and hoping for the best. Jesse stops walking, feeling tired and ends the video. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Garfuncle *Larry Abraham Reception Most viewers sided with Uncle Larry. There has been a massive backlash on both the Larry's Lounge channel and McJuggerNuggets channel. Juggies have stormed the Larry's Lounge channel, and Coronies have stormed the McJuggerNuggets channel. Continuity THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S! follows the events of BIGBRUDDA'S CONSPIRACY! and PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR!. THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S is followed up on in CORN QUITS THE PRISON!. Uncle Larry posted a follow up onto the Larry's Lounge channel, entitled Plea to Jesse. Uncle Larry explains to Jesse via that video of his concerns and feelings. He places emphasis that he's still always there for Jesse and still loves him. Trivia * THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S! is the first time Jesse and Uncle Larry have gotten into a serious argument. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos